Mother Knows Best
by Waywatcher
Summary: One-shot. The Titans awaken from an oddly timed nap in their tower made of cookies. The five teens must break out of their "Mother's" control before she bakes them into a pie. Take the categories with a grain of salt.


**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Teen Titans, or Pokemon, or Bakugan, or Star Wars, or Star Trek, or even the Powerpuff girls. You would probably be disappointed if I did. Keep in mind that the Titans are OOC because of the villain's powers. This is NOT a crossover, this disclaimer will make sense later.**

* * *

><p>Once there was a team. Not just any team, a team of teenaged super heroes. They called themselves the Teen Titans. These teenaged superheroes lived in a giant tower located in Jump city. Jump city, or "Jump" for short, was a bustling port city, it was famous not only for the aforementioned superheroes, but it was also famous for it's amazing variety of stores and restaurants. In the world of technology and business it was famous for being the number one importer of xinthonium.<p>

Today was a bright day. The temperature was warm but not hot, the wind was gentle, and the sun literally smiled down on the giant T shaped tower made of giant cookies just off the coast. Yes, I did just say it was made of cookies. The sun smiled down with an absurdly large smile that looked like it belonged in a children's book.

The five superheroes I mentioned earlier were just about to get up front a nice nap in the main room. Cyborg was sleeping on the left edge of the couch. He was curled up with his thumb in his mouth. Beast Boy and Raven were on the other side of the couch. Beast Boy was leaning back on the couch and snoring, his left arm draped over the back of the couch, his right was laying on the head of a certain empath who looked like she had fallen asleep reading a book, her head landing in the lap of the shapeshifter. The book in question had fallen off the couch; landing beside the two game controllers that were hooked up to a new gamestation. The gamestation was actually still on, a screen reading "GAME OVER" was displayed, with the title "Mega Monkeys 6" across the top.

The other two titans were in the kitchen and dining area. Starfire was slouched against the cabinets in the kitchen area beside the stove, which was spewing pink goo. The temperature of the stove read two thousand degrees celcius, much higher than any normal stove could possibly manage. Robin was sitting in a chair with his head slumped down on the table. There were newspaper clipping surrounding him, a pair of scissors and a yellow highlighter could also be found on the ground right below his chair.

The main room looked like the inside of a gingerbread house. The walls and floor were giant panels of gingerbread, the TV screen with the "GAME OVER" message on it looked like frosting with licorice around it, the couch seemed to be made of marshmallows, the cabinets were made of large sugar cookies, the stove seemed to be completely made of icing, the chairs around the table were cinnamon rolls, and the table itself was a giant cookie with a chess board design, dark and light brown.

The time on the stove read 1:00. What a strange time to be taking a nap, especially for superheroes. They had also made quite a mess, luckily their adoring mother was there to look after them.

She was a plump lady with a strange red headdress with a pokadot pattern, she had an identically colored red dress that concealed her stick-like legs. She flew into the main room via the ginger bread doors and tisked.

"What would these children do without me?" She asked aloud. She waved a star-shaped wand and the five Titans glowed pink for a moment. They awoke with a large amount of groaning. They were all very drowsy.

"I don't wanna get up mother." Muttered The half-robot, "five more minutes..."

"Now, now, Borgy, what's the rule?" Asked the lady.

"What mother wants, goes." Said Cyborg, resignation in his voice.

"Rae, Mother wants us to get up." Said the changeling, gently shaking awake the purple-haired girl. The girl murmured incoherently and snuggled closer to the green boy, refusing to abandon her peaceful slumber. She tugged her cloak closer to herself and pulled up her legs to her chest, her arms wrapped around the waist of her living pillow.

Starfire was the least drowsy upon awakening. She immediately noticed her concoction oozing out of the stove and set about disposing of it. "Apologies Mother, I had planned to present this valman forthan to my friends, but it is ruined now because of my unexpected sleep."

"We can make another Twinklestar." Said Mother in a caring tone.

The last Titan jerked awake. The masked boy looked around bleary-eyed; not that you could tell because of the mask. He spotted his scissors and highlighter on the ground and quickly picked them up and resumed his work.

"No doing work during family time Robbie, remember?" Mother reminded the caped boy.

"Sorry Mother." Apologized the boy in a dejected tone. He picked up his things and quickly went to his room to put them away.

Mother nodded in approval and hovered over to the couch. She shook the tired Cyborg to a semblance of wakefulness. Cyborg muttered about having a good dream, something to do with bacon apparently. Mother pointed at the game controllers and the gamestation. He sighed and set about cleaning them, he even picked up Raven's book, put in a bookmark, and placed it in her room.

Their nice pokadotted mother then hovered to the other side of the couch, where the resident shapechanger was still trying to awaken a certain half-demon, while also attempting to pry her arms from around his waist. Mother sighed. "Is Raerae having trouble getting up Beasty-boo?"

"Yes mother, but I'm sure it's not her fault!" Said Beast Boy, quickly defending his friend. "Don't get mad at her mother." He whimpered as he put his arms over top of the girl protectively.

"Raerae isn't in trouble sweetie." Mother said gently. " She just needs a bit of help from her mother, or just a bit of motivation." Mother waved her wand and a pink bubble appeared around the protective shapeshifter. The bubble forced the empath's arms off his waist and her head off his lap. She whined and pawed at the bubble, small black sparks popping off of her fingers.

"You need to get up my child. Then I'll give you back your pillow." Said Mother in a quiet, well-meaning voice.

Raven sat up reluctantly, trying to rub the fatigue from her eyes and failing. She was definitely the most tired of the Titans. Mother seemed to decide this was sufficient and dispersed the bubble around Beast Boy. Raven weakly grabbed his right arm and put it around her head. She leaned back against his upper arm while his lower reached across her face, covering her mouth and nose. She turned her head into his side so that only her right eye was visible. The purple orb was still half-closed, demonstrating her lack of energy to the world.

Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked around constantly. It wasn't that he minded the affection, he just didn't feel calm, he didn't like an audience in these matters, plus, his instincts were still telling him that they were all in danger, and that Raven's actions were abnormal, but he ignored that part. The sense of danger was small, but constantly growing. The rate of growth was slow, so the changeling didn't mention it. He wouldn't worry his friends yet, this only felt like a minor threat at the moment. Plus, Rae was tired, he didn't want her doing anything until she had some energy.

Robin re-entered the room. "I put everything away Mother." He droned in a content voice.

"Good boy Robbie. Now everyone, it's family time!" There was a gasp of happiness from everyone in the room save Raven, who was still fairly out of it. "So, here's what we are going to do: first we will have lunch since you little ones were asleep for so long, then we will have some fun outside in the sun, then we will come back inside for a story, we will have dinner, watch something fun, and then go sleepybye. If you are all very good then I will give you a snack before bed." Mother said with a twinkle in her eye. Her children all nodded excitedly, Raven managed a small bobbing of her head.

"Now everyone come to the table, it's lunch time!" Said Mother in a cheerful voice. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin all rushed to the table and sat down. Beast Boy stood and tugged Raven up behind him. He led the tired empath to the table and sat her down before taking his beside her. Cyborg pulled out a wrench, Starfire pulled out a pitchfork, Robin pulled out a birdarang, Beast Boy took out a Green Guardian themed fork, and Raven clumsily produced a demonic trident.

Mother smiled and said "voila!" as she produced a large number of golden crusted pies with a flick of her wand. The Titans dug in with their strange utensils. Upon eating his first pie the shapeshifter's feeling of danger immediately disappeared, the pies made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, nothing could possibly be wrong if Mother gave them pie. Raven didn't seem to regain any energy by eating the pies, she just seemed to get more drowsy, but a contented smile stretched across her face as she ate. The other three Titans didn't seem affected at all. If anyone were to be paying attention, they would have noticed a magical pink glow around the eyes of the Titans that pulsed every time they ate a pie.

They stuffed themselves on the delicious pies until they couldn't possibly eat more. They had pie smeared all over their faces by this point.

"Clean yourselves up before we go outside dearies." Said Mother, and a few napkins appeared before each Titan. Cyborg didn't even bother to use his napkins, he just wiped his face with his hands and licked off the excess. Starfire didn't seem to remember what a napkin was. Mother walked over and helped her wipe her face. Robin made proper use of the given tool. Beast Boy turned into a dog and licked himself all over his face, he used the napkin to wipe off the slobber. Raven clumsily wiped her face, a few crumbs remained which Beast Boy removed by shifting into kitten form and licking them off. Raven giggled uncharacteristically. (Like she hasn't been out of character the entire time? :P)

Mother ordered everyone one to stand up now that they were clean. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg responded quickly to the command while Raven took a moment to process the order and eventually rose, clutching her small green kitten. The kitten purred as the empath stroked it's head.

"We can't have you going outside in those horrible clothes, no, no, no!" Said Mother disapprovingly, looking over her children. Walking over to Cyborg, she flicked her wand and the half-robot immediately had a fireman's suit on. "That should protect you from any fires Borgy-bear." Said Mother reassuringly. She moved to Starfire and flicker he wand once more. Starfire's normal outfit was replaced with a thick orange sweatshirt and thick orange trackpants. Even her shoes were orange. "You old outfit was too revealing Twinklestar, we wouldn't want any nasty boys getting the wrong idea now would we?" She whispered into the alien's ear. She moved on to Robin and clucked in disappointment. She waved her wand and Robin found himself wearing a white version of his outfit, minus the cape. "Honestly, I don't know how you could all have gone out in public without my help, these costumes are ridiculous!" At last she arrived at Raven and Beast Boy, who was still in kitten form. Raven looked up at her "mother" with sleepy eyes while continuing to stroke the small green kitten. Mother considered the two. She waved her wand one last time over the remaining Titans. Beast Boy obtained a cat shirt and collar, while raven got a wide-bottomed pink dress and a ponytail. "You two just need to look cute." Said Mother with a smile. "That way I can show you off if anyone comes to visit!"

Raven gave a small groan and clutched at her head. The kitten gave a concerned "meow?" and rubbed it's head against the half-demon. The empath tightened her grip on Beast Boy, shaking her head slightly. She didn't feel right, something was wrong about her not being in her blue cloak and leotard. She felt uncomfortable, why did Mother's actions make her uncomfortable?

She pondered these questions as Mother led them through the gingerbread tower and outside onto their frosted lawn. Lollipops sprouted up everywhere under the smiley sun. There was a cartoonish rabbit hopping around while it munched on a cookie. "Now go have fun kiddies; just don't wander too far away." Said Mother with a happy smile. Her smile was returned by the five teens. Raven's looked a bit forced, but Mother didn't notice.

Robin and Starfire threw balls of frosting at each other while Cyborg made frosting angels. Raven took Beast Boy a bit further out, and sat cross-legged under the shade of a giant lollipop. The changeling curled up in her lap and closed his eyes. He purred contentedly.

Raven was becoming increasingly confused. Her sense of discomfort continued to grow. She sensed the magic Mother was casting, she didn't like it, but she couldn't remember why. It felt familiar, but shouldn't it? Mother had been around for a long time, right? Right? The grey-skinned girl decided that she wasn't going to figure anything out like this. She touched her thumbs to her pointer fingers and found her center. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She started to hover slightly, her dress no longer touching the ground.

The green kitten opened an eye for a moment, verifying that nothing was amiss; Raven was just meditating, that was okay. The kitten closed his eye again and contentedly rested in the empath's lap, protected by the shade.

Raven's unease spiked drastically upon entering her usual trance. Her mind was telling her that something was VERY wrong. She could sense Mother's magic all around her, and it gave her chills. She was becoming increasingly certain that Mother was not who she claimed to be.

"What's wrong Raerae?" Asked the honeyed voice of Mother. Raven immediately grew stiff. Beast Boy sensed her reaction and stood up, casting both eyes towards the empath's face.

"Nothing Mother." Said Raven in a slow, guarded voice. She moved one hand protectively over Beast Boy.

"You look tense my little girl. What ever is the matter?" Mother bent down to eye level with the wary half-demon. Beast Boy hopped up to Raven's shoulder and looked at her with a wide-eyed, concerned expression. Raven turned sideways a bit, shielding the kitten slightly. She glanced side long at her "mother."

"Something feels... Wrong." Raven said quietly. Mother's eyes narrowed while Beast Boy licked Raven's cheek to try and reassure her. "You... You aren't my mother... Are you?"

Mother's eyes widened. Raven stood up and backed away slightly, she grabbed the changeling in her arms and held him against her body, trying to block Mother's line of sight to him. Beast Boy tried to turn back to normal to tell Raven that everything was fine, that Mother was really their mother, but he found he couldn't transform. He gave a whine of fear, his ears flattened against his head and his tail curled in upon itself. He pulled himself into a small ball. He was terrified. He was stuck as a kitten.

The rest of the Titans watched this scene with great fascination. Their only wish was that they had snacks. "She's gonna get in trouble!" Whispered Robin in excitement. Starfire giggled in amusement and Cyborg allowed a massive grin to break out on his face. They observed the drama unfolding through their pink eyes.

"What are you saying? Of course I'm your mother! I've always been here! Nothing is wrong Raerae." She started with a raging voice but transitioned to a soothing tone, basically cooing to the frightened empath by the end.

"Your magic... It's familiar. I know you... But you aren't my mother. You aren't any of our mothers!" Raven cried this out as she sent a blast of dark energy towards Mother. Mother blocked the fear-induced attack with ease using her wand. She then waved the wand and red ribbons sprouted from the tip; wrapping themselves around the terrified girl. One of the ribbons snatched the panicked changeling from her grasp. Raven gave a shriek and tried lunging forward to reclaim her friend from Mother, but the ribbons held her back.

The red ribbon gently deposited the quivering kitten in Mother's hand. Mother cooed and stroked the shapeshifter. He looked up at her and started meowing urgently; trying to tell her that he couldn't turn back to his normal self. "It's okay Beastie-boo. Nothing is wrong. Mother is here." The quivering died down slightly, but the fearful look remained as the kitten turned it's attention towards the desperate empath. He gave a meow of concern, putting his own fear aside to try and help Raven. He pawed the air in her direction with a tiny green paw.

"See Raven? Beastie isn't scared of me, he's just worried about you! Isn't that right?" She asked the kitten. The little green furball nodded and meowed. He gave Raven a concerned look as his tail unfurled and he stood up from his self-protective position. Raven shook; she was horrified.

"Azarath, Metri-" She was cut off by a ribbon wrapping around her mouth. Beast Boy yelped.

"It's alright Beastie. We just don't want her running away on us do we? Let's just calm her down with some pie." Raven's eyes grew wide, she shook her head frantically.

"It's okay Raven." Said Robin, walking over.

""Yeah, Mother is really our mother, no need to freak. She's always been here." Cyborg said affirmatively.

"I will eat the pie with you friend Raven, you need not be fearful." Announced Starfire.

"Those are my thoughtful little kids!" Said Mother tearfully. "Now everyone help Mother Mae-eye bring in little Raerae. We don't want her running off and getting hurt do we?"

Everyone, even Beast Boy, nodded in agreement. Raven was levitated into the air by the ribbons as they returned back inside. Starfire and Robin walked along behind her, Cyborg, Mother, and Beast Boy walked along in front of her. Well, Beast Boy was on Mother Mae-eye's shoulder looking back at his friend, but otherwise everyone was walking. She was brought down the elevator below the earth's surface and to the maximum security room. The gingerbread door opened and she was brought into the room. It was decorated with happy faces, suns, rainbows, and all that stuff.

Around the sides of the room were piles and piles of pie. In the center of the room was a chair with straps to bind the arms and legs. Raven was strapped into the chair and Beast Boy hopped up beside her. He nuzzled her cheek as she yelled into her gag.

"Now, now. No fussing." Said Mother as she grabbed a pie. "Eat up little one!"

Raven's gag disappeared a split second before the pie was forced into her mouth, she tried to resist swallowing but Mother pinched her nose, forcing her to swallow in order to get air. She felt a pleasant fuzziness descend on her mind, her terror being soothed by Mother's pie. Starfire stood next to her and also accepted a pie, showing Raven that there was nothing wrong with them. Raven didn't resist when offered more pie. Soon she was sleepy and lethargic again.

"There, that's better isn't it Raerae?" Asked Mother in a soothing voice.

"Yes Mother Mae-eye." Said the empath. She was released from the straps and she staggered out of her chair. She turned around clumsily and picked up the worried form of Beast Boy. Beast Boy could smell the pie on her and didn't like it one bit. He preferred her normal smell, tea leaves and lavender. But he didn't complain seeing as Raven was calm and happy now.

"I almost forgot about you Beastie-boo." Said Mother. "You deserve some pie for helping poor Raerae." A small bowl appeared on the floor with a kitten-sized pie in it. The crust was soft so the strength of a kitten could break it. Raven put down the changeling and he ate his pie. His worry over not being able to change form faded away. Upon finishing, the bowl disappeared and Raven scooped him back up.

"Thank you Beassst Boy for trying to calm me." Slurred Raven as she cuddled the kitten to her cheek. She sounded drugged. The fact was unknown at the time, but she basically was. The changeling let all of his stress fall away seeing his friends all calm and happy.

"Now that that's done with, it's story time!" Cried Mother. There was a universal "Yay!" in response as Mother Mae-eye lead them up the elevator and back into the main room. The Titans sat down on the couch in their... "Fashionable" new outfits. Robin and Starfire sat at one end, the alien leaning forward eagerly and the detective sitting in an attentive position. Cyborg was sitting in the middle, clapping is hands excitedly and giving small stomps of his feet. Raven and Beast Boy sat at the end. Raven was leaning back lazily against the couch, Beast Boy had taken his normal position in her lap. She stroked him with one hand while the other was draped over the back of the couch.

"Now what story should I tell first?" Mother mused. The next five hours were spent listening to Mother's amazing stories, they were all about unicorns, and fairies, and listening to authority figures. They heard about Gamble the unicorn, Dance the fairy, and many many stories of them as children and how well they listened to their mother.

The stories eventually ended when Starfire's nine stomachs growled in unison, sounding much like a lion's roar. Guess what was for dinner? If you said "pie," you were correct! Mother decided to skip watching something fun seeing as everyone was tired. She conjured up a large bed in the center of the main room, it was surrounded by a metal frame with a strange metal door. The door only had a knob on the outside not the inside. Everyone filed into bed. They were somewhat squished, but no one complained. Mother had done something very nice for them, it would be rude to turn it down.

Mother checked to make sure that they all comfortable and turned off the lights. Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Beast boy were all asleep in an instant, cuddled up close to each other. Cyborg was kept awake by an alert from his internal systems.

**-WARNING-**

Security breach: Main room.

Method of entry: Window break (subsequently repaired)

Identification: Mother Mae-eye

Damage: Window broken (repaired)

Taken: Nothing

Time: 12:00

Note: Tower altered by magic

**-WARNING-**

Systems altered: Personal

Alteration method: Magic (untraceable)

Alterations made: Perception circuits, personality circuits

Cyborg looked at the reports in confusion. Mother had broken a window? His circuits had been messed with by magic? He was fairly certain that he was okay, but he never took chances, even with Mother's reassurance he would never take chances, plus, he should never have gotten these reports so late, something MUST be wrong. He flipped a secret compartment open on the back of his head and pressed the button in it. He slumped as his systems whirred and clicked. He suddenly jolted upright as the operation was completed. He had performed a reset. His memories were still completely intact, but his circuits has been flushed of all foreign modifications. Pink sparks jumped off him as Mother Mae-eye's magic was forced out of his system. There was a flash of black as some of Raven's magic was expelled. A small click could be heard as a modified Max 7 was popped out of it's slot in his head.

With Mother's magic no longer affecting him, Cyborg suddenly understood. "Mother" was not their mother at all. That's what Raven had been freaking out about before, and with good reason. But Raven was now overloaded with pie, she wouldn't become rational for a while now. Beast Boy definitely had an issue. Cyborg had noticed his panic before, but in his drugged state he had shoved it off to a corner of his mind. Scanning the small kitten clutched by a certain empath, Cyborg confirmed his fears. Beast Boy couldn't change away from kitten form. The cat sweater he had on was stuck to him by magic, only Mother Mae-eye could release it easily. Raven would be able to free him, but Cyborg doubted her ability to do it with any amount of pie in her system.

Cyborg heard Mother May-eye approaching and quickly put a fail-safe into place. He dropped back into bed as "Mother" bent down to check on them.

"Just look at my little sweeties, all snuggled up in their bed. Mother is so proud of her children for being so helpful in calming down their unruly sister. Speaking of whom, I'm going to need to make special pies that stop her from thinking clearly, a few bumps on the head from walking into walls is preferable to her trying to run away again. And as long as she stays calm, than little Beastie-boo shouldn't be an issue, he clings to her like glue! Plus, what can he actually do now that hes stuck as a kitty? I also need to make sure Twinklestar gets lots of pie, she seems to not be affected as much as the rest. Luckily Robbie and Borgy-bear are not troublesome at all! So now Mother must get to work! I must make the children love me more so I can bake them into the best pie ever!" Mother May-eye let out a loud cackle, confident that all her "children" were sleeping.

'I don't think so witch.' Thought Cyborg grimly. He popped his Max 7 back into it's slot and turned on his side. He took a small pill out of his chest compartment. It was a small green capsule, slightly acidic, ment to help with digestion. He slid the pill into Starfire's mouth and plugged her nose, forcing her to swallow. 'The pill should last a full day if it has to go through all of Starfire's nine stomachs, it will digest the pies faster and reduce their effects, so hopefully Star can figure out what's wrong tomorrow and snap Robin out of it.' Cyborg though to himself.

Cyborg was pinning his hopes on Starfire. With her naive nature, that was a big risk. Of course, he did have a fail-safe in place just in case. Having done all he could, Cyborg reflected back on the day and couldn't help but grin. He was gonna have sooo much fun teasing BB and Rae about this after everything was over. If anything he would have expected Robin and Starfire to cling to each other, not those two, but hey, all the more material for him to use later. Laughing silently to himself, Cyborg went into hibernation mode. He wasn't charging, so he needed to conserve as much energy as possible without totally shutting off.

The night passed with the five Titans sleeping soundly despite the danger literally right outside the door. Starfire awoke first. She felt ravenous, she was so incredibly hungry. This was a pressing concern, but what alarmed her most was the all too familiar sight of the oven-bed she slept in. She glanced down at the masked boy she had been holding tightly all night and shook him awake.

"Wa-" Robin didn't get a chance to speak before Starfire put a hand over his mouth. She put a finger up to her mouth in the classic "shush" gesture. Robin nodded and she removed her hand. She motioned towards the oven they were in frantically.

Robin cocked his head. "It's the bed Mother made everyone. What's wrong with it Star?" His quiet tone still reflected his worry.

"Robin, the Mother Mae-eye is not our mother! She is a deceiver! Do you not remember last time?" Star spoke in an urgent whisper.

"What do you mean "last time?" Mother has always been here for us." Robin said. The words sounded uncertain, even to him.

"Please trust me Robin." Pleaded Starfire. The boy wonder was torn. Listen to his best friend, or believe his mother.

In the end, Robin trusted his friend, his teammate, before his own mother. Not many people can claim that sort of complete trust for a friend. Of course, it helped that he had a "secret" crush on her. (that, of course, means everyone knew about it except her)

"We need a plan." Stated the white-garbed hero.

"I think what you need is some pie!"

The two heroes froze, glancing out the iron door of their bedroom they could see a supervised Mother Mae-eye staring in at them. They paled.

And few minutes later the two of them were sitting at the table. They were quite stuffed, not to mention drugged to the gills. Starfire had gone through an amazing 100 pies satisfying her hunger pangs. Little did anyone know that Cyborg's pill would melt away loads of the pie as well as the magic stored in it over the next few hours.

Speaking of our semi-robotic friend. He was busy getting heavy-duty blackmail material. Even in the midst of a crisis, he couldn't let this opportunity be passed up. He stood at the edge of the bed, grinning madly as his robotic eye recorded the sleeping figures of Raven and Beast Boy. Beast Boy was curled up just between Raven's collarbone and chin. One of Raven's arms were stretched up to keep the kitten close. Cyborg felt a telltale tingling of Mother Mae-eye's magic as he was ordered to wake. Totally unnecessary seeing as he was already up, but she didn't know that, and didn't need to either.

The empath and shapeshifter awakened. Raven was as groggy as ever, Beast Boy just stretched and waited patiently for her. It took a good five minutes for Raven to actually get up. When she did, she scooped up the kitten and cradled it in her hands while stumbling out of the bedroom/stove like a drunk. Cyborg followed the two, recording the entire thing to rub in their faces later.

The three Titans found Mother, Robin, and Starfire at the table.

'Looks like they got found out.' Thought Cyborg as he sat down at the table. 'At least I know that Star can convince Rob of the truth if necessary.' Raven slumped down in the chair next to him. She placed her little green kitten on the table and stoked it's head. The changeling purred, content.

Cyborg got this on camera and snickered.

"It's about time you got up dearies; Robbie and Twinklestar already had their breakfast. Now, time for some pie!" Said Mother happily. A large stack of pie appeared before the Cyborg and Raven. Beast Boy's stack was considerably smaller because of his size.

'Down the hatch' Thought Cyborg grimly. He knew he would lose his sense of rationality as soon as he ate the first pie. Reluctantly, in order to keep up this charade, he ate his pie. His sensors were dimmed as soon as he took a bite, and an irrational sense of calm descended on our favorite half-robot. Unbeknownst to him now that he had eaten the pies, an internal countdown had started in his system. His fail-safe activated a timer for another system reset, he would return back to default settings once more at 22:00 and be awakened automatically.

He hadn't planned it, but his recording software was still running. He would capture every moment of the day.

Raven clumsily scarfed down her pies while Beast Boy dug into his. Robin was still out of it, completely drugged. Starfire was starting to feel the effects of Cyborg's digestion pill, the pies in her stomachs already loosing their potency, and could feel that something was not right, but she shrugged it off for now. Mother was here, so everything must be alright.

The Titan's alarm system went off, ringing throughout the tower.

"Titans, trouble!" Cried Robin. Even in his drugged state, he would never ignore the crime alarm. Starfire sat up immediately and flew over to the licorice tv screen. Cyborg dropped the pie he was eating and joined them. Raven tripped over a chair trying to get over, but she found her way to a seat on the couch. Beast Boy just hopped down from the table and ran over, standing on the back of the couch.

The licorice screen displayed a picture of Control Freak, down at a movie rental place. The Titans bolted to their rooms and changed costume. Everyone but Beast Boy that is, he was stuck in kitten form. They all regrouped at the garage.

"Where are you going children?" Asked Mother frantically.

"We have to save the city mother, we will be extra-careful." Robin promised. Cyborg hopped into the driver's seat of the T-Car and Robin joined him. Starfire and Raven flew up into the air. Beast Boy was perched on Raven's shoulder.

Mother was considering her options, if she tried to stop them they might figure out something was wrong and try to run or fight like Raerae. Best she let them go fight and eat lots of pie upon their return.

"Be safe my sweeties!" Said Mother as her children sped out the garage door. "Return quickly for some pie!"

The Titans rocketed out of the garage. As the Titans approached the video store they all started to feel uneasy, they all knew something wasn't right. Starfire was now hungry again, and she remembered just what was wrong. Her eyes were wide, but she decided to tell everyone AFTER beating the "Freak of Control."

The five heroes burst into the video store to see Control Freak animating numerous movie and cartoon characters. Apparently he was ranting about the store not having a certain video.

"Titans GO!" Cried Robin as they launched themselves towards Control Freak.

Control Freak spun about and shouted "Get them!" and the fight was on. Robin fought off Zekrom, Starfire launched her assault on Drago, Cyborg was locked in combat with Darth Vader, Raven and Beast Boy were stuck against the Powerpuff girls.

Robin dodged a fusion bolt and tossed a few birdarangs, they bounced off Zekrom's thick skin. Starfire blasted at the massive dragon before her, but Drago used the boosted dragon attack and forced the tamarainien to fly out of range. Cyborg ducked and weaved to avoid Anakin's light saber. He popped out his sonic cannon and took a few shots, only to have them deflected. Raven and Beast Boy were having the most difficulty. In her drowsy state, Raven could barely concentrate, much less fight. She took some feeble shots at the flying girls, and focused mostly on shielding. Beast Boy was feeling useless, there was nothing he could really do at the moment. Or was there?

The kitten jumped off of the half-demon's shoulder and ran across the room towards where the fat, red-haired, TV addict was watching the fight.

"This is better than Star Trek voyager!" Exclaimed Control Freak to no one in particular. Suddenly he screeched as he felt a sharp pain the the back of his neck. He flailed his arms, scrambling to remove the kitten from the back of his neck. Beast Boy dug his claws in even more, he couldn't do any real damage, but that didn't stop him from being a pain in the neck, literally.

There was a loud explosion from across the room as Robin took down Zekrom with a few explosive disks. Starfire downed her powerful dragonoid opposition with a massive starbolt. Cyborg made use of his shoulder misses to create a smoke screen before bursting through and punching the sith lord in the face, knocking him out. Raven finally managed to get her act together and put the three flying girls to sleep with a spell.

The four of them looked over to see Control Freak running around the room, trying to get a certain green shapechanger off his back. Robin simply walked over and put handcuffs on the villain. Beast Boy hopped off and ran over to Raven, who picked him up.

"End of the line Control Freak. And next time, pick better shows to mix, Vader and the Powerpuff girls don't belong in the same world." Robin said with a smirk. Control Freak grumbled something about the Titans having no taste as the cops took him away.

"Friends we are victorious!" Cried the happy alien. "May we get the pizza now please? I am most finished!"

"That's "famished" Star. But Mother said to come right back." Cyborg said, concerned.

"But... We always have the pizza. No one has ever stopped us before." The alien said. She rubbed her head. Something... Was not correct. Mother... Mother! Star remembered what she had been so worried about!

"Friends, we must have the pizza! It is the traditional yes? Surly Mother will not be angry for us doing the tradition?"

The other Titans considered this. "Your right Star." Said Robin. "Let's get pizza. I'll tell mother why we didn't come back right away if she asks."

The Titans filed into the T-Car; even the two fliers. In a few minutes they arrived at Jump's famous pizza parlor. They all took their normal seats and ordered their normal pizzas. Two meat lovers pizzas, a vegetarian, two cheese, and a broccoli and mustard pizza. Upon their arrival, the five teens dug into their respective pizzas. Everyone but Beast Boy quickly finished the pizzas and sat back in their seats. Beast Boy was still eating away, being a kitten ment he ate slower.

"Friends, I have something to tell you." Said the red-haired alien. Everyone turned their attention to the tamarainien. "Our mother is not who she says she is. She has put us under the magic spells with her evil pies!"

Raven looked at Starfire like she was crazy. Robin looked concerned, but he wasn't totally disbelieving. Cyborg just shook his head, not listening to the girl's crazy talk. Beast Boy stopped chewing for a moment and looked at Starfire. He cocked his head, thinking. He gave a small meow which told everyone that he believed Starfire. Everyone else didn't know that he was stuck as a kitten, so they didn't understand the reason for his agreement. (Cyborg had before, but he forgot because of pie) Beast Boy knew something was wrong because he couldn't transform, Mother Mae-eye seemed like a perfectly valid reason.

"I'm not sure what your talking about Star..." Robin said slowly. "But if you think something is wrong than I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Plus, Beast Boy seems to agree." He indicated the attentive green kitten.

"If Beast Boy thinks something is wrong then I guess I have to help so he doesn't screw something up." Raven muttered.

"If everyone else is in then so am I!" Shouted the metal teen.

"Right then, what else can you tell us Star?" Asked the boy wonder.

The planning session continued for a good half-hour as they discussed tactics and issues. Back at the Tower, Mother Mae-eye was getting worried.

"Where oh where are my little ones?" Asked the witch in irritation. "They have been gone much too long. I told them to come right back!" There was the sound of a car pulling into the garage and Mother Mae-eye ran down. Cyborg and Robin were getting out of the T-Car. The other Titans were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are my other children?" Mother's voice echoed up through the vents to a certain kitten who was trying to find his way to Cyborg's room. His fur stood up on end upon hearing this question but he continued to look for his exit. He eventually found the vent he was looking for and alerted Raven telepathically. Beast Boy's green eyes were temporarily replaced with purple ones as the grate to Cyborg's room was surrounded by a black aura and removed gently.

Beast Boy stared patiently at the middle of the dark, high-tech room as Raven teleported herself and Starfire in. She needed a visual on the place she was teleporting because she was still woozy. The three Titans took a moment to find more of Cyborg's digestion pills and gulp them down before splitting up. Starfire went down to help Robin and Cyborg stall Mother Mae-eye while Beast Boy went with Raven to her room.

They entered the dimly-lit, gothic room. "Remember Beast Boy, look for the library. You shouldn't be in any danger because you are expected." The kitten nodded.

"Friend Raven was just getting some rest Mother." Explained Starfire hurriedly, trying to convince Mother Mae-eye that Raven did not need to be checked upon, but Mother wouldn't have any of it. She marched up to Raven's door.

"Open up sweetie, Mother is here to check up on you!" Said Mother, knocking on the door. The door slid open to reveal a tired Raven.

"Hello, Mother..." Murmured the half-demon in an exhausted tone.

"Poor dear, you look so tired! Here, have some pie and go back to sleep." Said Mother Mae-eye nicely. She handed the girl a pie which was immediately wolfed down. Raven felt all fuzzy again as she slumped her posture and wiped her face with her fingers. Mother cleaned off the rest of the crumbs and tucked her child into bed.

"Have a nice nap Raerae." Cooed Mother as she left the empath in her dark room, asleep in her bed.

Outside the door, Starfire had handed the last two Titans digestion pills. They swallowed them as Mother came back out from Raven's room.

"You don't need to look so concerned sweeties. Your friend is just fine! Let's have some pie to make you all feel better." She led the reluctant teens down to the main room.

Beast Boy yowled as he fell out of the portal. He landed painlessly on a large rock. He got up wearily, not exactly sure how he wasn't injured, and looked around. The rock he was on had small patches of green grass and a few flowers, it was floating in midair, not supported by anything. There didn't seem to be anything else but the rock in the immediate area. Just an endless expanse of pink mist which almost blotted out the reddish-black sky.

Beast Boy was fairly sure there hadn't been pink mist the last time he was here. But he was also fairly sure the rock hadn't had grass or flowers either. Deciding to ignore the fact for now, the green kitten tried to find the path he knew should appear.

"Meow!" Cried out the small creature from it's spot on the rock. A few seconds passes in silence. Then, a large number of other smaller rocks flew up and made three paths. Beast Boy didn't remember this. There was only one path last time, but that path wouldn't have led to the proper spot anyways. He looked at the three paths. The one on his left had a spiky arch part way down, he remembered that one. That must be the path he took last time. He didn't want to go there. The middle path had a barred gate at the point where it connected to the rock he was on. He had no idea what that was. The right side path was clear of any obstructions whatsoever. He had no idea what that was either.

He could choose the middle path, or the right side path. 'Eney, mene, miny moe' Thought the kitten as he randomly determined which path to take. He landed on the right side one. The kitten moving forward, starting his long trek down the path.

"Thank you Mother." Droned the three drugged teenagers as they finished their pies. They gave content smiles as Mother Mae-eye observed the stacks upon stacks of empty pie plates that the three had eaten through.

"You were all very hungry today weren't you?" Asked Mother with a chuckle. "Now, let's get Raerae and go to the game room."

There was a cheerful that sounded very rehearsed. The Titans followed their "mother" to the empath's room and watched as she knocked. "Come on out Raerae. It's time to play with your friends in the game room!" Raven exited her room without complaint. "Where's Beastie-boo?" Asked Mother in a concerned voice.

"He's, uh... Getting something for me Mother, he's being very nice." Improvised the not-so-oblivious half-demon. Cyborg's digestion pill was doing it's trick, Raven was still confused, but she was sensing something wrong.

"That's awfully nice of him. What's taking him so long though?"

"He needed to go out into the city to get it for me, but he had some of your pie before he left so he wouldn't get hungry." Raven explained, giving Mother a reason not to worry about her control slipping.

"Okay then sweeties, let's all play in the game room while we wait for Beastie to get back." Mother led the way down to the gym a.k.a. the game room. It was a massive room with giant chocolate bars as walls. All sorts of kiddie toys were spread about. The teens gave excited squeals and ran to the toys, amusing themselves effectively. Mother smiled as she watched them. "Almost ready for baking." She whispered.

The green kitten continued to walk down the path. He had been doing this for the better part of ten large rock he had started on was just out of sight. The path in front of him arched up slightly, preventing him from viewing what was in front of him. He crested a hill and found something in front of him. The landscape had suddenly changed. There was no longer just a path in the middle of nowhere, there was land on either side of the path, but it was covered with mounds and mounds of stuff. There were piles of clothes, toys, wrappers, and actual food scraps among many other things. The sky had changed to a dirty brown color.

Beast Boy navigated this landscape carefully, he knew from experience that he could send one of these piles toppling if he didn't watch his step. He stepped on a piece of fabric that moved beneath his paw and he leapt back, his hackles raised and his tail standing on end.

"Watch your step." Muttered the brown cloaked girl. She was lying on a grey couch that was ripped everywhere. She rolled over so that her face was visible. She looked like Raven in every possible way, except the cloak of course. "Hey kitty." She slurred, reaching up an arm and petting the now-calm kitten on the head.

Beast Boy gave an urgent "Meow!" and jumped around. Sloth gave him a sleepy-eyed look.

"The way to ol' smarty pants right?" The kitten nodded furiously. "Just follow the broken glasses, I would help ya, but I'm too tired." She waved her hand in a general direction and slumped back to sleep in her stained cloak. "Still gonna have to go through green's place first though." She muttered before closing her eyes.

The shapeshifter gave Sloth a small lick of appreciation on her head before setting off. He located the trail of broken glasses without too much difficulty. He resumed his walk through the land which reminded him so much of his own room.

"What could be keeping Beastie?" Asked Mother Mae-eye in concern. "Shouldn't he be back by now?"

"The thing I asked him to get is rather hard to find," Raven said innocently. "It might take him a while." The empath was quite aware that something was wrong now, but she couldn't pinpoint what. She was positively dying from hunger as well.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin also seemed hungry, but they kept silent about it. They all could feel something wrong as well, but none of them pointed it out.

"It's getting close to dinner time. Hopefully he comes back soon." Mother said, looking at the clock which read 5:00 PM.

Beast Boy walked along as fast as he could; which was still fairly slow because of his size. The area around him had changed again. He now found himself in an area of extremes. There was a snowy mountain to his left and a dense jungle filled with creatures to his right. The sky was a light green color. He hung close to the mountain, the jungle creatures might decide he was tasty.

There was a rustling sound from behind him and he spun around, hair standing up on end. He stared up at three small birds with large heads. They were black and had massive red eyes. "Keep going." They whispered in creepy little kid voices. "Up ahead." "Go, go."

Beast Boy shivered, he remembered these birds all too well from the last time he was here. They had told him to turn back and had tried to attack him. Raven had later explained that they had attacked him because he was an intruder, and that was the same reason the statue had nearly turned him and Cyborg into sliced meat. He had been invited in this time, so they wouldn't attack him, but that didn't stop them from being creepy.

He continued walking away from the birds; they didn't follow. He had nearly calmed down when a giant THING burst out of the jungle and charged him. It was a massive eight feet tall and had two beefy forearms with three fingers on each that ended in wicked claws. It had a nasty set of teeth with large fangs that aimed inward, possibly to keep it's food from escaping. It's upper body was brown and hairy with a thick hide. It's lower body was somewhat scrawny and had a dirty golden carapace. It ended in four insect-like legs that scuttled along.

Beast Boy gave a shriek of fear and bolted towards the cover of the mountain rocks. He jumped behind a small pile of them and there was a loud "Chink!" As the creature's claws struck the stones. A large shadow loomed over Beast Boy's hiding place. He closed his eyes and curled up in a fetal position, awaiting the inevitable. It never came.

The kitten opened it's eyes to see the creature straining to bring it's claws down for a killing strike, but being held back by a smaller, dark green, figure. The figure had the creature grabbed by it's wrists and proceeded to throw the thing right over her head and back into the jungle where it landed with a loud "Crash!" This was followed by an irritated roar, but the creature backed off into the jungle.

The green figure spat at the retreating creature and walked over to the fearful kitten. She sat down and put the creature into her lap. She scratched it's head gently, being sure to get behind the ears. Beast Boy relaxed, he allowed the tension to leave his body and he purred happily.

"It's alright little little guy, Brave is here to save the day." Brave said confidently, but quietly.

The kitten meowed quietly and rubbed his head against the emoticlone's hand. Brave grinned. "Guess we need to bring you to Knowledge eh?" The changeling nodded. "Let's roll then!" Brave announced loudly. She hopped up, putting the kitten on her shoulder, and started charging up the snowy mountain. Beast Boy clung to her shoulder without too much difficulty. He noted that the mist seemed to be leaving. His mission wasn't to get rid of it yet, it was to remove it after Raven went to bed, because he knew that she still hadn't had dinner, and when she did the mist would return in full force.

Outside of Raven's head, the four remaining Titans were settled around the table in the main room, awaiting Mother's pies. They were all very nervous, they all knew something wasn't right about Mother, but they were so incredibly hungry.

"Beastie has been gone much too long." Mother Mae-eye said, "much, much, much too long!"

"He's right here Mother." Said Raven. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She muttered under her breath and a clone of the shapeshifter appeared near the door, holding a small book in it's mouth. It walked over to Raven and handed her the book. She picked up the clone and put it on the table, hoping Mother was fooled.

"About time you came back little one! Mother was getting worried!" Said Mother Mae-eye. "Now, time for pie!"

As soon as the word "pie" left her mouth, a large quantity of pies appeared before each Titan. They all ate with great speed and were soon drugged completely. Luckily the spell she had used to create the Beast Boy clone continued to function without her focusing on it, so the kitten ate it's pies just like the rest of them.

Mother Mae-eye smiled evily. Tonight she would bake these kids and get all of their delicious love to eat. But she wanted them all to love her completely before she baked them, so she would spend some time with them before bed, it would be a late night for these kids to make sure they were tired and incapable of opposing her.

"Time for a movie sweeties! Now, what should we watch?"

The green team was still speeding up the mountain when the mist returned full force. Brave stumbled for a moment but regained her balance quickly. "I guess that means Knowledge got gassed again." She muttered to the kitten on her shoulder.

"Meow?" Questioned the changeling.

"Whenever Rae eats one of those nasty pies it messes with the logical part of her brain the most, that's why none of the other emoticlones are really that affected, but Knowledge gets knocked down severely, she becomes a babbling fool for an hour or two after a few pies go down the hatch." Brave explained. "Everyone else knows that Mother and the pies are bad, we just can't convince Knowledge of it, that's your job. Once you do that, Knowledge can get rid of the mist."

It took the kitten a moment to comprehend all this, but after a bit of processing he nodded his understanding.

"Good." Said the green cloaked emoticlone. They reached the peak of the mountain and Beast Boy could see the entirety of Nevermore for a moment. He saw Sloth's domain behind them, a giant library in front of them, a strange store to the right of them past the jungle, and multiple domains to the left. A fiery volcano, a large beach, a familiar yellow land of strawberries, and lastly, a grey maze of unbreakable stone.

Brave started the descent and most of these places faded from view, aside from the library right in front of them. Eventually they reached the door. "Here goes nothing." Said Brave as they entered the massive, dark, wooden structure.

"Bed time everyone!" The credits for "The little mermaid" rolled across the screen as the Titans were ushered into their bed by Mother Mae-eye. "Sleep tight little ones!" The four Titans and the clone all fell asleep instantly in the massive stove. The microwave's clock read 9:30 PM.

"Time to start preparations for superhero pie!" Cackled the witch. She set about making a decent sized crust to cover all the Titans. This lengthy process would take her a few hours, and that's all the time the Titans needed. At 10:00 PM, or 22:00, Cyborg's systems forced a reset to default settings once more. He awoke. Pushing his Max 7 chip back in, he set about waking Starfire. It wasn't hard. She had two digestion pills in her so Mother's magic was not as powerful as she would have liked because of a lack of pie in her stomach. It only took a moment for Cyborg to convince the alien, in hushed tones, that something was wrong. They woke Robin with some difficulty and Starfire convinced the boy wonder to help. They all looked at Raven, they remembered the plan and what Beast Boy was trying to do. They waited for the half-demon to wake.

"Hey four eyes! Where are ya?" Called Brave.

"Meow!" Beast Boy cried out.

"Where is that girl?" Brave asked herself out loud. The two green heroes had been searching through the aisles for ten minutes now, trying to locate Raven's spectacled emoticlone. The small green kitten sniffed the air, and whined. He couldn't smell anything with all this mist.

"C'mon Yellow, Beast Boy came for a visit! Can ya at least come and say hi?" Brave asked loudly. There was an audible "thump!" from somewhere further into the library. The two green teens ran to the source of the noise. They found Knowledge, the yellow cloaked emoticlone, sitting at a table surrounded by numerous books that looked very out of place in the dark library. The books were all decorated around the edges with candy and icing. They had titles such as: "Mother knows best," "History, as told by Mother," and a fairly normal looking book with only a few pieces of licorice on it that read: "July 23, 2007." The current date. (Basing the date off the tv show BTW, just my best guess)

Close by, but slightly put to the side were thick books that resembled encyclopedias. One was red with a birdarang on the front. It read "Robin". The second one was blue and patterned like a certain half-robot's circuitry. It said "Cyborg". The next one was a slightly thicker orange book with green stripes. The title was "Starfire". Next to that was a fairly thin, light pink book with dark pink wavy patterns. It said "Silkey". The last one was an extremely thick green book with numerous animals decoration the edges. It had the title "Beast Boy". But that's not important :P

'No wonder Raven is so out of it if her smart emoticlone is reading this crap.' Thought Beast Boy as he looked at the candy covered books. Brave walked over to the emoticlone and rapped her on the head.

"Hello smart alec, anyone home?" She asked. Knowledge looked at her slowly with glazed-over eyes. Realizing that he wasn't going to be convincing Knowledge of anything, Beast Boy took more drastic measures. He leapt off of Brave's shoulder and onto the table. He lunged at "History, as told by Mother" and started shredding it with his claws. He may have been a kitten, but his claws were still perfectly functional. Knowledge just stared blankly. Brave caught on to his idea and tore apart the other candy covered books. They left "July 23, 2007." Alone seeing as it was Raven's memory of the day.

"Just a moment." Brave said, and rushed off into the depths of the library. She returned with a few books. "Knowledge, read these, quickly!" She handed the yellow cloaked girl a red, pokadotted book that was titled "Mother Mae-eye". Knowledge started reading slowly, but her eyes quickly lost their sleepy look and her expression grew surprised, then serious.

"I'm calling a meeting." Knowledge said in a commanding tone.

Brave grinned. "About damn time." Beast Boy meowed in agreement.

Back in the oven, Raven's eyes shot open and she bolted up to a sitting position.

"Looks like the green bean corrected her train of thought." Said Cyborg.

"No time for jokes." Raven said, her voice portraying her seriousness. "Time to take down "Mother."" She aimed her fingers at the other Titans and chanted "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Pink sparks jumped off Robin and Starfire. The Beast Boy clone disappeared. A small bit of black energy entered Cyborg, replacing the energy expunged during his first reset.

Robin clutched his head for a moment before his eyes grew wide. Starfire shook her head, shaking off the remnants of Mother Mae-eye's influence, and her expression grew hard. Cyborg just cracked his knuckles.

"What's going on in there?" Asked Mother in her massive form as she peered into the stove.

"Titans GO!" Shouted Robin as he launched an explosive disk at the witch. The three eyed monster reverted to her true, ugly, but still massive form as she shrieked in pain, rubbing her two smaller eyes. The oven door was blasted from it's hinges by a well placed starbolt and Cyborg let loose a sonic blast at the impostor.

"Lady, you ain't my mother!" Roared Cyborg as Mother Mae-eye fell over from the impact. "BOO-YA! Eat that!"

The witch looked up at the team as Raven flew over her head and spoke in a menacing tone. "You drugged us to senselessness, pretended to care about us, forced us into ridiculous outfits, and put the city in danger by impeding our combat ability. But the worst thing you did was panicking Beast Boy. He might be a pain, but no one deserves to be stuck in a form that isn't their own. YOU WILL PAY FOR THE FEAR YOU PUT HIM THROUGH!" Cried the enraged empath. "AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!"

There was a brilliant flash of black energy that forced the other Titans to look away. They reopened their eyes to see the tower had returned to normal. There was a small pie lying on the ground in front of the half-demon.

"Is that it?" Asked Cyborg uncertainly. "Is it over that quickly?"

"Yes." Replied Raven in her traditional monotone. "You guys figure out what to do with this thing, I have something to attend to." She melted through the wall.

The remaining Titans looked at each other for a moment. "I have an idea where we may put the "not-our-mother" pie." Said Starfire.

Raven flew threw her mindscape at full speed, rocketing for Knowledge's library. She crossed the entirety of Nevermore in less than five minutes as she arrived at the entrance to the dark, wooden building. She slowed down and landed on the ground before opening the doors and entering the realm that held everything she knew. The empath navigated the shelves expertly, as only she or Knowledge could, and reached the center where she knew everyone was gathered.

The scene was somewhat chaotic, but Raven found that, for once, she didn't care. Happy was flying around the room; literally bouncing off the walls as she squealed with joy. Rage was sitting in one of the chairs around the table, she had a somewhat evil grin on her face. She looked somewhat happy that they had just conquered their foe. Rude, the orange emoticlone, was reciting a rather vulgar poem about their false mother. Affection, the purple emoticlone, had her head resting on the table just on top of her folded arms as she observed a very happy green kitten who was dancing about and making lots of squeaks and meows. She smiled contentedly. Sloth was lying on one of the chairs drinking a victory soda. Knowledge was running around reorganizing the library, but she didn't prevent the others from noise making like she normally would have, she too was ecstatic. Brave was telling anyone who would listen about how they defeated Mother Mae-eye, even though it had happened not ten minutes ago. Little Timid hid in a corner. She observed the rest of the room with a bit of apprehension. Beast Boy in particular worried her.

Raven approached from behind Timid. She tapped the emoticlone on the shoulder and the grey cloaked individual jumped, spinning around quickly. Once she saw who it was she calmed down.

"Beast Boy..." Timid said, turning her vision back to the kitten.

"We'll fix him." Raven said simply.

Raven walked out into the center of the room and everyone quieted. She moved over to the kitten on the table and studied him for a moment. The shapeshifter shunk back slightly. Raven motioned for her emoticlones to gather round. They did. They all raised their hands.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Came the general cry. A small tendril of black energy appeared next to the kitten and sliced off his cat coat and collar. Beast Boy looked down at the shredded items for a moment, then looked at Raven. He returned to human form. He was sitting cross-legged on the table.

And massive grin broke out on the changeling's face. "We did it!" He cried. He got up and started doing a victory dance. "Go Beast Boy! You did it! We kicked her can!"

The collected emoticlones grinned hugely. Even Rage and Timid smiled at the shapechanger.

"If your quite done making a fool of yourself, we should leave." Said Raven. She was hiding her own fond grin beneath her hood.

Beast Boy nodded, still smiling like a maniac. Raven summoned her soul-self and teleported them to the exit of Nevermore. They walked through the swirling vortex and were deposited into Raven's dark room.

"Just because I let you in my mind this time doesn't mean you can do it again." Threatened Raven, returning to her normal self immediately.

"Don't worry Rae, I'll only go when you don't know about it!" He said jokingly. "I'm sure your emoticlones won't mind." Raven tried to give him a murderous glare, but she was too relieved to see him back to his old self, she ended up just giving him a semi-irritated look.

"Just go to bed." She muttered and shooed him out of her room. Flopping down onto her bed she reflected back on the last few days. 'He was cute as a kitten, and he tried to made sure I was calm before worrying about himself.' She gave an affectionate smile as she remembered a few choice moments, and she happily fell asleep.

The next morning all the Titans woke up late. They came to the main room and Cyborg made them breakfast.

"Alright ya'll, we beat the baddie, everything is back to normal, and I recorded some of the events and the rest were caught by the security system! So let's review the highlights!" He laughed evilly as Beast Boy grew very red and Raven's eyes grew wide. Starfire and Robin also looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"No!" The four embarrassed Titans yelled in unison as they chased the metal man around the tower. They almost forgot about the small pie locked away in a certain chest next to a magic book, a wodden puppet, and a jar of tofu.

* * *

><p><strong>One-shot complete. Why is it that both my one-shots have "AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" as their big, bad guy smashing words? I guess it just works so well. <strong>


End file.
